


you see

by Jezel (CalmMinds)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I couldn't resist, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, mentions of sex but not smut, rose granger-weasley is one of my favorite wotters, um this is really bad, yeah i cant tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmMinds/pseuds/Jezel
Summary: she chose to not notice when something fell apart until it was too late.





	you see

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for bad grammar and spelling. please enjoy.

Rose Granger-Weasley was just another Weasley girl, you know. She didn't have Lily's dark red hair that came not from her mother (Rose's aunt) but instead Lily's father's mother. She didn't have Dominique's turquoise eyes, she only had the Weasley blue. She loathed her freckles, and her father's face—because, despite what Uncle Harry says, she was Ron's princess, not her mother's clone—that looked a little too masculine for the rest of her body.

She wasn't surprised when the Hat shouted out “Gryffindor!” but she was surprised when Lysander, over at Ravenclaw, waved at her, with a bright smile and cheerful winks. She latched on to Albus, and Albus was just laughing, asking her over-and-over what it felt like. You see, Albus, somehow a Slytherin, didn't belong with Slytherin. (He asked for Slytherin.) He looked like a fish-out-of-water, much more so than what that Malfoy boy looked like, who was just as surprised to get Gryffindor as Albus was that he did get Slytherin.

(Another story for another day, that.)

She was the first female first year Quidditch player. She was a Seeker—the only Seeker so far in the whole line of Wotter Chasers, Keepers, and Beaters—and she was _damn fine_. Her grades picked up, she befriended that strange Malfoy boy, and even then she could _see_ the way Albus looked at Scorpius, and wondered if she should place bets now. Uncle George would approve.

She finished at the top of first years, and when she got home, she gave Uncle Harry a big hug, because she was starting to see what he meant.

(Uncle Harry was the favorite of the multitude of Wotter offspring. He beat out Uncle George.) 

Rose had a good summer in which she watched Lily, worried over Lily, she did her summer work, she watched Uncle Harry struggle with Aunt Ginny (Aunt Ginny was the least favored of the Wotter's,) and she turned to her letters, writing out a letter to Scorp with Mum's help, and Scorp sent her back a rose hair-clip for her summer birthday, and Rose set it aside, content to ignore it. 

* * *

 

Second year started off with a bang. Hugo joined in the collection of Wotter Hufflepuffs, and Rose was proud, because Hugo was Mum's little boy, but Uncle Harry said Hugo was like an old friend who died far too young, and Rose knew to let the subject drop by the way Dad changed the subject. Rose continued with Seeking, but she didn't know what she was seeking for. Her grades were still _perfect_ , and she sometimes caught a Ravenclaw looking at her like she hung the stars. She didn't understand that until later, you see, because Rose was twelve and _beautiful._  

* * *

 

At Christmas she started watching the Malfoy boy, and Scorp helped her with a hard spell in Charms, and Rose was _g-o-n-e_ on him. She got another rose-themed gift, and sent it to her mum to put away. Albus gave her chocolates, and Hugo got new glasses and a book.

Rose finished second year _second_ in her class, and a stupid Ravenclaw she couldn't remember the name of anymore _beat her to it_. Fire ignited in her blood, and she complained to Scorp, who seemed to be all blushy, but Albus was glaring and Rose didn't notice.

Uncle Harry was so stressed, as he told her and Hugo that Mum had to work late—a case that just wouldn't close—and Ron was stuck in the field. Rose _loved_ Little Lily, but something was wrong. Lily loved her but something was _wrongbadscary_ and Rose ignored it, but she did make bracelets with Lily.

* * *

Rose chose Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, the same as Scorp. Her dad was so proud, and her mother was so proud, but Uncle Harry was gone all summer, but he sent her a letter that promised he will always talk to her, or any of his other nieces and nephews. Rose felt sick to her stomach, and then Mum sat her down to explain complicated terms like _divorce,_ and _custody_ , and _affair_ , and _Little Lily needs your help, Rosie. Can you please watch her?_ And Rose promised, swearing to make sure her cousin-who-was-a-sister-in-everything-but-blood still survived, but then she made _Albus_ swear to it once Lily was Sorted in Slytherin. Rose still made sure to watch her, but doubted Lily noticed.

Rose asked Scorp to Hogsmeade. He agreed. Albus, for some reason, stopped talking to them. However, you will see, that didn't stop him _from_ following

(The screaming match that followed was enough to make a Ravenclaw-she-couldn't-remember step in. Scorp stopped talking to Albus, Albus started talking to some Slytherins, and Rose was kissed by Scorpius in Honeydukes, far, far, away from any Wotter.) _(It was wonderful.)_

Rose kinda forgot about anything _but_ kissing Scorp, but her grades were still good—no where near Lily's, but Lily was doing okay, Rose _hoped and prayed—_ and than a bomb fell. Ginny turned Albus—Rose _knewknewknew_ that it was her fault for _k-i-s-s-i-n-g_ Scorp.

* * *

(Dad confirmed that Albus was being watched by Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur, who couldn't do much these days, with all of the issues she was having with Dominique—different story, different day—but Rose still owled Uncle Harry, and Uncle Harry told her about the days spent with Lily, how thankful he was that Rosie was watching. Rose was always _seeing_ , you know? And she kinda _started_ to _hateloathedetest_ it. She couldn't turn off her eyes, so she just focused on kissing Scorp—rose earrings, now—and ignoring Albus, and watching Mum and Dad watch Hugo.)

* * *

Fourth year was fun, in the way that she and Scorp kissed _so much_ that her lips were in a permanent state of puffiness, and she finally found what she was Seeking—she _sought_ an equal—wait that's _so much later_ —and Little Lily was doing okay. At least, Rose thought so, but whatever.

Her classes were fine, she was doing amazing, and Albus finally talked with her.

_I love him_ , Albus had shouted, _and you just keep flaunting him_ and Rose was crying and Scorp was pale and she ignored the way Scorp looked at Albus, because, you see, Rose wanted to ignore what she saw. She started to feel like Ron's daughter, with what was happening. Quidditch was her life, her friends were what she sought, and the Ravenclaw-she-couldn't-remember was still trying to beat her out for the top spot, and he did. And Rose felt even more like Ron's daughter, cause she didn't _care._ All Rose cared about was loving Scorp, she could see him breaking, you know, wanting Albus but ignoring it for Rosie.

* * *

The summer before fifth was good, at least, she thought so. Little Lily was so scared, but Rose saw and she tried to approach but she seemed to be keeping herself moving and thinking, and Rosie had a _badhorribleterrible_ feeling growing in her gut. Uncle Harry was going to teach DADA, and secretly keep an eye on Albus, because _obviously_ Harry missed Albus, Rosie could see the way Harry and Albus loved each other _beautifullybrokenly_ , but Rose ignored it so she could remain blind to the way Scorp tried to break up with her. The rose themed gifts stopped. It was bad.

Fifth year was a good year for the family—well, not really, but Rose tried to _not_ notice the way Ginny was losing her fuckin' mind—and Mum got Albus back to Harry and everyone was just a little bit better, really. She fought with the Ravenclaw-she-couldn't-remember and it made her feel all nice calm, and for a minute, she saw the light. (At least, that is what she knew and acted like she didn't see.) OWLs ended and she passed them all, and Scorp was getting more and more distant. 

* * *

Summer was summer and _relaxingfunandthenhorriblybad_ and Rose had less classes with Scrop and Albus as she focused on becoming a Healer. (Mental Healer—she saw what was happening with Lily, but didn't know how to handle it. Of course she saw, she just ignored and occasionally gave Lily chocolate, not that her cousin-who-was-a-sister-in-everything-but-blood noticed. (You see, Rose tried to give Little Lily her space.)

* * *

Sixth year started with a bang, and she had sex with Scorp. All in an attempt to keep him with her, _she couldn't lose Scorp, no no no no._ So, yeah. She cried a lot, that year, as she tried to study and couldn't and had to enlist Hugo's help with some of her subjects, and Hugo was worried but didn't write Mum or Dad.

(Mum and Dad were using big words, now— _future, money, bills, moving out sooner or later, marrying sooner or later, having **children** sooner or later, honestly honey, practice safety_—and Rose tried to see the way they were looking at her, but she lost the ability. You see, Rose doubted herself _immensely_. Rose saw what she didn't want to see.)

* * *

The summer before seventh was exhausting. Little Lily was also doing something Rose had to ignore, and Rose felt horrible about not telling anyone, but Little Lily Luna was always so much stronger than Rose had every been, and Rose didn't doubt her in any way. Lily seemed to have the answers to her questions, but Rose didn't bother asking her cousin-who-was-a-sister-in-everything-but-blood anything than _you excited for OWL year, little Lily?_ And Lily nodded, and Rose saw-but-ignored the exhausted, weary, face. 

* * *

Seventh year was passed by in fights with Scorp— _you're controlling me, Weasley! It's actually Granger-Weasley, you twat. Fuck off, Rose._ —and Albus' wary glances. Albus had tried to approach multiple times, but Rose ignored him. Rose was really good at ignoring people, and sights and _things_ , now.

* * *

Christmas Hols was spent with Uncle Harry—Hugo and Dad were gone on a Weasley Man Trip (Mum says _that Harry hates camping with good reason, but Ron loved it ever since they had their camping endeavor back in their seventh year. And, besides, you hate camping and love your Uncle_ )—and then it was Christmas.

Scorpius was kissing Albus outside in _Rose's_ special place, under _Rose's_ tree. She screamed and shouted and would have killed Scorp if it hadn't been for Lily tackling her in the snow and then holding her as she screamed. Little Lily really wasn't so little anymore, you see, and Rose didn't even notice.

(Everything snapped into clarity, then. She started seeing again.)

* * *

The first thing Lily did was introduce Rose to her study pal, Lysander. Lysander Scamander was not only fit, he was nice, and smart, and he could see her, not with her Weasley hair and eyes,but with Rose's brain, and Rose's Quidditch skills, and Rose's thirst for knowledgeable. (When they got married, Lily was the maid-of-honor, a pattern that would follow. Wait, that's later.) 

Lysander was that Ravenclaw-she-couldn't-remember, and she didn't understand why Lysander never approached. _Honey_ , he had purred, smiling at her at graduation, _I noticed you ever since Lily Luna pointed you out to me in the library._

(Rose finally saw what made her sister shine. _Lily knew._ Rose _saw_ , and Lily _knew_ , and Lily was the glue, and Rose was just a part of the _brokentornflawed_ p-u-z-z-l-e of the Wotters.)

* * *

Rose trained at Saint Mungo's, and Lysander was right by her, trying as well, but for a place in the maternity ward. Lysander was soft and sweet and _so unlike_ everyone.

They got married at Lysander's mother's house, with Lily being there for everything, and Dad walking her down the aisle, with Albus and Scorpius permanently uninvited. It was beautiful.

Rose Scamander was a great mother, really, and she worked well with everyone. She loved being able to see things, she loved her family, she loved herself, though sometimes she still wished she had Scorp. (A longing for her childhood, would be better a term.)

**Author's Note:**

> this took a lot longer than expected. I might make a series out of these things. next one I think will be on Roxanne.


End file.
